


Renkli Noel Rüzgarı

by globbels



Series: Rüzgar İkizleri [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Noel - Freeform, ikiz, rüzgar, yılbaşı, çam ağacı
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/globbels/pseuds/globbels
Summary: İki yaşındaki Faye ikizleri arasında geçen fırtına gibi bir tartışma, yılbaşında tatlıya bağlanabilecek mi?





	

"Pembe!"  
"Lacivert olacak!"  
   İki küçük çocuk hararetli hararetli tartışırken gök tekrardan gürledi. Ronald, elinde kutuyla bodrumdan yukarı çıkarken, gürültüyü duyduğunda koşarak çocukların yanına geldi.   
"Burada neler oluyor?"  
dedi, elindeki kutuyu kenara bırakıp çocuklara bakarken. Breeze öfkeyle babasına döndü.  
"Bu sene ağacı istediğimiz renkte alacağınızı söylemediniz mi?"  
   Ronald şüpheli bir şekilde ikizlere baktı.  
"Evet?"  
"Ben pembe olmasını istiyorum. Ama Sirius mızıkçılık yapıyor!"  
"Hiç de bile!"  
"Pembe mi?"   
   Breeze umutlanmaya başlamıştı. Yavaşça babasına sokuldu, Ronald da yere oturup onu bir dizinin üstüne oturttu.  
"Evet, pembe, böyle şeker gibi."  
   Şeker pembesi bir ağaç mı, diye düşündü Ronald. Dönüp Sirius'a diğer elini uzattı, çocuk ona yaklaşınca onu da diğer dizine oturttu.   
"Peki sen nasıl istiyorsun Sirius, yeşil mi?"  
"Hayır, lacivert."  
"Lacivert mi?"  
   Ronald, yavaşça şakaklarını ovalamaya başladı. Şeker pembe ve lacivert bir ağaç mı, diye tekrardan düşündü. Bu nasıl mümkün olabilirdi ki? Böyle bir yapay ağacı bu kadar kısa sürede bulmaları imkansızdı. Ama çocukları da durdurması lazımdı, bu şimşeklerin sonu fırtınaydı çünkü.  
"Tamam çocuklar sakin olun, halledeceğim ben."  
   Çocuklara şöyle bir sarıldıktan sonra ayağa kalkıp kutuyu eline aldı ve Jade'in yanına mutfağa gitti.   
"Ah, sonunda geldin. Çocukların ne istediğini tahmin bile edemezsin..."  
"Pembe ve lacivert yılbaşı ağacı. Biraz önce yanlarındaydım, tartışıyorlardı."  
   Jade mutfağın penceresinden dışarı baktı.  
"Sakinleşmiş gibiler."   
"Onlara halledeceğimi söyledim."  
"Ama bunu nasıl yapacağız? İstedikleri renkleri bulamayız, bulsak bile iki ayrı ağaç alamayız."  
"Peki ya... Ya iki renk tek ağaçta olursa?"  
"Beyaz bir yapay ağaç işimizi görür mü?"  
"Sprey boyayla da yarı yarıya boyarız..."  
   Jade gülümseyip Ronald'a yaklaştı ve dudaklarına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu.   
"İşte seni bu yüzden seviyorum."  
"Bir tek bu yüzden mi?"  
   Jade gülümseyerek kaşlarını hayır anlamında kaldırdı ve onu tekrardan öptü.  
"Bence anladın sen..."  
   Ronald da gülümseyerek göz kırptı ve getirdiği kutuyu açmaya başladı. İçindekileri yavaşça boşaltırken bir yandan da konuşuyordu.   
"Bu süsler biraz eskidi sanki ne dersin aşkım?"  
"Yenilerini alabiliriz, çocukların hatırlayacağı en güzel noel olmasını istiyorum."  
"Henüz üçüncü noelleri olmasına rağmen emin ol en çok bunu sevecekler. Muhteşem olacak!"  
"Buna hiç şüphem yok."  
   Jade ile birlikte kullanabilecekleri süsleri ayırdıktan sonra Ronald, kalanları bir poşete koyup dışarıya çıkardı. Tekrar içeri girdiğinde Jade ortalığı toparlamıştı.  
"Yarın ilk işimiz ağacı almak olsun. Çocukları anneme bırakırız."  
"Bana uyar."  
   Jade akşam yemeği için hazırlık yaparken Ronald da çocuklarla ilgilenmek üzere salona geçmişti.  
                                                                        ***  
"Çocuklar hadi bakalım, büyük anneyi üzmek yok, anlaştık mı?"  
"Hı hım..."  
dedi, iki çocuk aynı anda. Rosemary, ikizleri salonda bırakıp kızıyla beraber kapıya kadar gitti.   
"Merak etme Jade, sorun çıkarmayacaklar. Biliyorsun ki güzel hikayelerim var."  
"Bilmez miyim anne..."  
   Jade uzanıp annesine sarıldıktan sonra yanağına bir buse kondurup arabada onu bekleyen Ronald'ın yanına giderken annesine doğru seslendi.  
"Akşam yedide çocukları almaya geliriz."  
   Jade arabaya bindikten sonra Ronald yavaşça köşeden dönüp şehre doğru arabayı sürmeye başladı.  
   Yarım saat sonra aradıkları alışveriş merkezini bulmuşlardı. Arabayı mucizevi bir şekilde boş bulduklar bir yere park ettikten sonra buz gibi havaya adım attılar. İlk önce beyaz renkli yapay çam ağacını aldılar. Daha sonra da suyla temizlenebilen sprey boyalardan şeker pembesi, lacivert ve çam yeşili renklerindekileri aldılar. Böylece ağacı farklı renklerde kullanabileceklerdi. En son süslerin satıldığı bir mağazaya girip farklı renk, desen ve biçimde süs aldıktan sonra kasaya giderlerken Jade'in gözüne şirin mi şirin bir peri kızı takıldı. Camdan yapılmış olan bu narin peri dizlerinin üstüne çökmüş, kanatlarını geriye doğru açmıştı, uzun saçları vücudunun çoğunu sarmalarken elinde de bir yıldız taşı tutuyordu. Taş, gece gökyüzü gibi parlıyordu. Dikkatli bir şekilde bu süsü de aldı ve Ronald'ın peşinden kasaya gitti.  
"Bunu da alalım, Breeze buna bayılacak."  
"Ben de Sirius'un sevebileceği bir şey buldum,bak."    
   Ronald Jade'in de görebilmesi için palet şeklindeki süsü uzattı. Gümüş rengindeki palet ışıkta parıl parıl parlıyordu. Aslında Ronald haklıydı, Sirius doğuştan sanatçıydı ve bunu kesinlikle sevecekti. Aldıklarının parasını ödedikten sonra Jade poşetleri, Ronald da ağacı alıp arabaya doğru yola koyuldular. Daha yapacak çok işleri vardı ve alışveriş onların üç saatini çoktan alıp götürmüştü. Ellerindekileri bagaja koyup arabaya bindiler.   
   Eve vardıklarında Ronald bagajdan ağacı çıkarıp doğru bahçeye götürdü. Ağacı kutusundan çıkardıktan sonra parçalarını birleştirip dallarını açmaya koyuldu. Dallar ve iğneler açıldıkça bir buçuk metrelik ağaç kendini göstermeye ve gittikçe gerçek bir ağaca benzemeye başlamıştı. Ronald tüm işini bitirdiğinde Jade'i yanına çağırdı. Birlikte yavaş yavaş ağacı boyarken zamanın nasıl geçtiğini bile anlamamışlardı. Boyamayı bitirdiklerinde kolundaki saate baktı Jade, beş buçuğu geçiyordu. Dışarıda rüzgar estiğinden boyamak her ne kadar zor olduysa kuruması da bir o kadar kısa sürmüştü. Yarım saatin ardından ikisi beraber ağacı eve sokup salona taşıdılar ve süsledikten sonra üzerini bir örtüyle kapattılar, çocuklara sürpriz olacaktı. Saat yediye yaklaşırken Ronald yola koyuldu. Rosemary'nin evine geldiğinde arabadan indi, kapıya yaklaşıp yavaşça vurdu. Çok geçmeden kapı açılmıştı.  
"Ronald!"  
"Merhaba anne, nasılsın?"  
"İyiyim, sen nasılsın?"  
"Ben de iyiyim, çocukları almak için uğramıştım..."  
"Tamam, üstlerini giydirip getiriyorum, hava soğuk geçsene içeriye."  
   Ronald gülümseyip içeri girdiğinde çocuklar ona doğru koşmaya başladı.  
"Baba!"  
   Ronald ikisine de sarılıp öptükten sonra ayağa kalktı.  
"Umarım büyük anneyi üzmediniz."  
"Yok canım çok uslu durdular."  
dedi, Rosemary göz kırparak. İkizlerin üstünü giydirip öptükten sonra onları uğurladı.  
"Sen de gelseydin bizimle. Yemek yerdik, ben seni geri getirirdim."  
"Yok siz keyfinize bakın, aslında biraz yoruldum, hemen uyuyacağım."  
"Sen bilirsin anne. İyi geceler..."  
"İyi geceler."  
   Ronald, Rosemary'nin yanağına öpücük kondurduktan sonra çocukları da alıp evin yolunu tuttu. Jade çoktan masayı hazırlamış, onların gelmesini bekliyordu. Camdan onları gördüğünde gidip kapıyı açtı.  
"Hoşgeldiniz, özlediniz mi bakalım anneyi?"  
   Çocuklar ona sarılıp evet, anlamına başlarını salladılar. Jade onların montlarını çıkardıktan sonra çocuklar, koşarak salona gittiler. Karşılarındaki devasa şeyi gördüklerinde merak ve heyecan tüm bedenlerini ele geçirmişti. Bir yandan etrafında dolaşırken diğer yandan örtünün altındaki şeyin ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyorlardı. Jade yanlarına gelip ikisinin de ellerinden tuttu, mutfağa götürdü.  
"O ne anne?"  
"Bir sürpriz, yemeğinizi bitirirseniz ne olduğunu göreceksiniz."  
"Önce ben bitireceğim."  
"Hayır, ben."  
"Şş! Kavga yok, ikiniz de bitirdikten sonra beraber göreceksiniz, tamam mı?"  
  Çocuklar başlarını sallayıp anne ve babalarının yardımıyla masaya oturdular. Ronald Breeze'e, Jade ise Sirius'a çorba içmelerine yardım ediyordu. Katı yiyecekleri yine kendi başlarına yiyebiliyorlardı ancak çorba gibi sıvı yiyecekler her ne kadar ılık olsalar da üstlerine dökülürse onlara zarar verebilirdi. Bu yüzden henüz tek başlarına sıvı yiyecek yemiyorlardı. Çorbalarını yedikten sonra biraz döke saça da olsa spagettilerini de bitirdiler. Breeze'in büyük annesinin ördüğü, çilek desenli kazağı sos lekesi olmuştu, Sirius sadece ağzıyla yemekle yetinmemiş neredeyse tüm suratı sosa bulanmıştı. Jade onların bu haline kahkahalarla güldü, Sirius'un yüzünü temizledikten sonra Breeze'in kazağını çıkardı ve yıkamaya attı. Bu arada Ronald onları ağacın yanına götürmüştü, Jade onların yanına geldiğinde o da eşi gibi örtünün bir ucundan tuttu.   
"Şimdi gözlerinizi kapatın, üç deyince açacaksınız, tamam mı? Bir, iki, üç!"  
  Örtüyü çektikleri gibi çocukların sevinç çığlıklarını duymaları bir oldu. İki çocuk da istediğini elde etmişti. Breeze pembe tarafta, Sirius lacivert tarafta durmuş hayranlıkla ağaçlarına bakıyorlardı. Breeze periyi fark etmişti, ellerini ona doğru uzattığında Ronald onu kucağına alıp periye doğru kaldırdı. Küçük kız hayran hayran periye dokundu, o kadar parlaktı ki...  
   Jade ikizleri mutlu edebildiği için sevinçliydi. Sirius'a yaklaşıp yanında diz çöktü ve küçük oğluna sarıldı. Gülümseyerek ailesine bakıp noelin ne kadar muhteşem olacağını hayal etmeye başladı...


End file.
